James and Lily
by Jakoby
Summary: This is about James and Lily, duh, it starts just before they leave (few weeks) for Hogwarts, but they don't know that they're going to the same school.
1. Unwanted Change

James and Lily 

Chapter 1: Unwanted Change

James Potter was sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast with his parents. So far, it had been a perfectly normal day. All that was about to change. He stared moodily out of the open window when he saw a large owl flying straight towards him. He gave a cry and leapt backwards out his chair. The bird had flown straight into the kitchen and was perched on the rafters. James and his parents gazed up, astounded as the bird let go of the letter that it had been holding and flew back out of the window into the sky. The letter floated slowly down and landed on James's head. He reached up slowly and taking it off, held it before his eyes to read the address. It read,

Mr J Potter

Boddington Hall,

London,

L012 8JP.

As James turned it over he saw a crest on the back. It was four animals. A lion, snake, badger and raven with a large H in the middle. As he opened it, his parents moved behind him to read over his shoulder. He pulled two pieces of faded yellow parchment out and started to read.

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr Potter

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

James gawked at his parents. 

"Mum, Dad. What is this?"

His parents looked back at him with pride in their eyes. They led him into the living room, sat him down on the sofa, and proceeded to explain things to him.

A while later James sat there trying to figure things out. Then a thought came into his head.

"Hey! What am I going to tell Lily?" He jumped off the settee and ran out of the door to next doors drive. He dashed up to the Evans's front door and hammered on it. Mr Evans, Lily's father opened it 

"James!" he exclaimed,

"Whatever's the matter?"

"I have to talk to Lily! It's urgent!"

Mr Evans moved aside.

"Go on up, she's in her room."

James pelted down the corridor and when up the stairs three at a time. He skidded to a halt in front of Lily's bedroom door.

"Lily!" he yelled.

"What is it James?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course! You don't have to ask." James pushed open the door to Lily's room and spotted her surrounded by soft toys on her bed. She was hugging a very old and threadbare teddy bear to her, which was a sure sign that she was upset. Lily only ever hugged Mr Ted when she was upset. He was too old to be hugged every day. 

James walked over to Lily and sat down beside her. 

"I'm moving schools." They said simultaneously. James stared at her in amazement then burst out laughing. Lily joined him and then laughed even harder as James proceeded to fall of the bed. When they had both calmed down enough to talk and James had reinstated himself on the bed Lily asked him,

"Which school are you going to?"

"Some boarding school in Scotland. I mean don't get me wrong, I'll probably love it there but now I won't see you any more." He looked glumly at the bedspread. "Mum and Dad both went there so it's kind of a family tradition. What about you? Which school are you going to?"

Lily was looking at James in surprise.

"Strangely enough it's the same story with me. Boarding school in Scotland, but not the family tradition, my parents still want me to go though."

"Maybe it's the same school." James said hopefully.

Lily looked at her best friend of 11 years with pity in her eyes.

"James, there are probably over 100 boarding schools in Scotland. What do you think the odds are that we're going to the same one."

James resumed looking glumly at the bedspread.

"It was only a thought." he muttered.

Lily sighed. She lay down and rested her head in his lap as he stroked her hair.

"What are we going to do James. We've always been in the same school. Hell, we've always been in the same class! I'm going to miss you so much. We're not gonna see each other for a whole year! How am I gonna cope?"

James looked down at his best friend and sighed.

"I don't know, I just don't know." 

AN: Please review this. It's my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic. Constructive critisism always wanted, it helps improve my writing. Flames are also very good, they keep my room warm in Winter. So Please Review!!!!


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2: Shopping

The next day James's parents took him into London to buy his school stuff. As they sat on the train speeding on their way to St. Pancras, he looked bemusedly at his letter.

"Dad?"

"Yeah."

"Where in London are we going to find all of this I mean, no shops that I know of sell these things."

His dad smiled.

"Don't worry son, there are special places we can go to."

"Oh."

They got to the station at about 11am and walked through the streets of London until they stopped outside a tiny pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. They walked in and James was startled at how many people knew his parents. He's never seen these men and women before but they all seemed to know his family.

"Alright John?" the bartender asked his dad.

"Not bad Tom, just taking James to buy his school stuff."

The man smiled kindly at James.

"First year at Hogwarts son?" he asked.

"Err..yeah. Did you go there as well Mr. Tom?"

The bartender laughed.

"Aye, I did. And it's just Tom to you lad."

"Come on James, we'd better get going. It was nice seeing you Tom."

"And you John."

"Goodbye Mr. Just Tom." James said as they went out the back door

"Good bye Mr. James." He heard from inside. 

James looked around. He was in a small courtyard with a dustbin in a corner.

"Dad, why are we here? I thought we'd come to my school stuff?"

His dad just walked forwards and started tapping a brick with a small wooden stick.

Suddenly the bricks moved aside to create a large archway in the middle of the wall. James stared in amazement at what lay before him. He was standing at the end of a very long street with a large white building at the other end. There were various shops along the sides of the street. James's dad looked at him.

"So what's the first thing on the list kiddo?"

"Well, the first thing…" 

James and his parents spent about three hours going around the shops buying the things that he needed, and at lunch they stopped to have an ice cream at the ice-cream shop.

"Have we got everything?" his mother, Melinda, asked. James scanned the letter.

"There's only one thing left. A wand."

"Ah yes, I'd almost forgotten that. Come on James, we'll go and get it while your fathers ogling at racing brooms." They walked to the end of the street and stopped at a tiny shop next the bank, Gringotts. James craned his neck to read the writing that was above the doorframe. 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC.' They walked in and James's mum whispered into his ear,

"I'll be back in a minute, there's something I've forgotten to buy."

Before James could object his mum was already out the door and walking down the street.

"Thanks mum!" he muttered to himself. He took a few tentative steps into the shop.

"Er, hello?" 

"Ah, Mr Potter! Welcome!" James span round top see a very old man walk round a stack of thin, velvet covered boxes towards him. "Well now, which is your wand arm?"

James silently stuck his right hand out in front of him. Mr. Ollivander stared to measure him, all the time muttering under his breath.

"Hum, willow? No, too courageous. Maple? No, not the right complexion."

He turned and running his fingers over the boxes he pulled out about three. Turning back to face James he took the first one out and handed it to James.

"Here we are, beechwood and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches."

James looked out the wand in his hand, then looked up at Mr. Ollivander stupidly. 

"Go on boy, give it a wave." He said impatiently. Feeling very stupid, James waved it about in front of him. Only to have it snatched out of his hand by Mr. Ollivander.

"No, no. That won't do at all. Here, ebony and phoenix feather, ten inches."

James raised it but Mr. Ollivander took it almost immediately. He put it back in its box and then looked thoughtfully at the last one he had taken off the shelf. He took it, and hesitantly gave it to James.

"Here, mahogany and dragon heartstring, eleven inches." As James took it he felt warmth in his fingers, he raised it in front of him and pointing it towards the open door he shot a white stag onto the street. The people outside all stopped what they were doing and stared at the animal until James walked out with his wand in his hand. He walked up to it and, stroking its neck he whispered into its ear. It snickered, licked his face and dispersed into a cloud of, well, cloudiness. James turned and walked back into the shop where his mother and father were both waiting for him. His mother looked at him in astonishment.

"What? How!"

James looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong mum? Did I do something wrong?" He looked so crestfallen that she burst out laughing.

"No, nothing's wrong son, you just surprised me that's all. Look what I got." She said taking something from behind her back.

James gaped at it.

"Wow! A real owl! Is it for me?"

"Yes she is for you. What are you going to call her?"

James looked at the owl for a minute, taking in her creamy-white plumage.

"Lily." He answered. His mum and dad traded looks and smiled.

"Whatever you say son."

Yey! Another chapter done! Please review!!!

Dari


	3. New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends 

Over the next week, James tried to spend as much time as he could with Lily. But September the 1st was quickly upon him.

The morning that he was to leave for school, he went over to Lily's house to say goodbye.

James stood in Lily's room, not trusting himself to say anything in case he burst into tears. Lily seemed in the same position so she just hugged him and they stood there in each other's arms in silence. Finally James's mother stuck her head round the door and pried the tearful friends apart. As she led him from the room, he looked back over his shoulder at Lily standing forlornly on her own.

'I'll miss you.' he mouthed, and she smiled slightly. 'I'll miss you too.' she said before he was literally dragged from the room.

On the way to St. Pancras, he took a quick inventory of the tricks and pranks he had bought at the shop in Diagon Alley. He had been amazed at the amount of stuff the wizarding world had compared to muggles.

_'Lets see,'_ he said to himself, _'dungbombs, wet start fireworks, slimebombs….'_ but just as he had started, the car pulled up to the station and he had to stop.

As they walked along the platform, James looked at the ticket in his hand.

"Mum, I think there's been a mistake with my ticket. There isn't a platform 9 3/4, is there?"

Melinda smiled mysteriously but said nothing. They carried on walking until they stopped in front of the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. James looked around in panic.

"Dad, what's happening? Why isn't there a platform? Has something gone wrong?" He span around half expecting it to appear out of thin air.

_'How am I going to get to school when there's no train!'_ He thought wildly.

"Calm down! It's all right, nothings gone wrong. Look all you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Your Mum'll go first to show you."

Melinda walked briskly towards the barrier carrying James's owl, Lily. When, suddenly, she was gone! James stared at the spot where she'd vanished in amazement.

James took a deep breath and jogged towards the barrier towing his suitcase behind him. He felt a cold sensation go though him and then he was facing a huge black steam train with 'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY' emblazoned on the side in gold lettering. His father came through a few seconds after and together they managed to heave his trunk onto the train and into a compartment. As they were half an hour early it was practically deserted so they quickly found one. James put Lily's cage onto the seat and they shoved his case onto the rack above them. Then James said goodbye to his parents, (they had a meeting to get to), and started to explore the train. He ended up talking to the driver for about a quarter of an hour until he heard voices outside and went to see the other young witches and wizards of the school. But unfortunately all the people he could see were 2 or 3 years older than him, so, feeling very alone he walked along the corridor to his compartment and settled down at the window to read. A few minutes later though the door to his compartment opened and two boys that looked to be about James's age looked in.

The taller of the two had brown eyes and looked very pale. The other had dark hair and had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Can we join you? Everywhere else is full." the dark haired boy asked.

"Of course." James got up to help out the two trunks on the rack and they sat down. 

"So, I'm James Potter."

"Pleased to meet you James, I'm Sirius Black, and this here is Remus Lupin." James grinned and leant back in his seat. Just then the whistle went and train began to move slowly out of the station. 

As it pulled out, Sirius pulled a pack of cards out of his pocket and said,

"Anyone for exploding snap?"

They spent the next hour playing various variations and talking about families.

"I'm pureblood," Sirius said dealing the cards out. "Me mum and dad are both magic."

"I'm half and half," Remus said, "Dad's a wizard, and my mum's a muggle. She didn't believe him when he said he was a wizard and when he proved it to her by turning her pet turtle into a teapot she threw a hairdryer at him. I'm not totally sure why but there you go."

"What about you James? What are you?"

"I'm not sure, I could be pureblood I suppose but then my mum and dad could have both been muggles until they went to Hogwarts. They didn't tell me."

Just then the tea lady opened the compartment door and all three boys leapt at the goodies that were on offer.

They spent the rest of the journey eating their way through whilst educating James about them all.

A few hours later when the train began to slow down the door slammed open and a small boy with mousy hair was thrown in. James and Sirius leapt up and jumped over the boy into the corridor. They faced a tall boy with very blonde hair and a slightly smaller one with a hooked nose and very greasy hair.

"Well, well. What do we have hear?" The blonde boy said in a very posh voice. "A couple of filthy mud-bloods if I not mistaken. What do you think Severus?" The greasy haired louse that answers to that name looked down at James and Sirius with a cruel smile.

"I think you're right Lucius. I also think we should educate them on what happens when mud-bloods get in our way."

"What a good idea." And with that Lucius and Severus both whipped out their wands, and found themselves staring at the point of Sirius's.

"You dare to even raise your wands and I will make your lives a living hell. My name is Sirius Black. And you will leave us NOW!"

As soon as he said these words, Lucius's face went white. He grabbed Severus's arm and dragged him down the corridor and into the next carriage.

As James and Sirius went back into the compartment to sit down, the boy that had been thrown into it ran out. James stared at his friend in amazement.

"How did you do that?!" he exclaimed. "You said your name and they were scared out of their wits!"

Sirius grinned.

"I thought that I'd let them know that I wasn't a muggle born. The Blacks, unfortunately, have the bluest wizarding blood in the country."

"Is that what it meant then, Mud-blood I mean?"

Sirius scowled.

"Yes, it's a word only snobs use. It a hateful thing to say to someone with muggle parents." If he ever calls you that again mate, I swear I'm gonna make him wish he'd never been born!"

"Hey! I can look after myself!" James protested. But he didn't get much further than that because at that minute the train stopped and they all had to get out. James, Sirius and Remus stuck together as they made their way towards the towering man who was yelling,

"Firs' years this way! Over here you lot. Come on, hurry up." The stopped at the side of a huge lake and saw a gigantic castle towering up on the other side.

"Quickly now, only four to a boat!"

The three friends quickly scrambled into a boat and were followed in by a small girl with straight blonde hair. They sailed very quickly over the lake as there was no wind or rain to hinder them. 

As soon as they got to the other side they all jumped out and walked behind the huge man up the steps of the castle where a woman met them and herded them inside.

AN: Can anyone tell me if Remus is half an half or a muggle or a pureblood. I just made it up on the spot so I don't know.

Poetbrit: They will find out soon enough. Okay I don't actually know but they will. Did u have caps lock stuck or something or was it meant to be like that?

kat6528

ManicPlea: Thanks for telling me about Lily's family, I'd totally forgotten

Sky21

Lani

Delphi

Thank uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

* Dari *


	4. GRYFFINDOR!

Chapter 4: 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Professor McGonagall led the first years through the main doors and into the Great Hall. As they walked in-between the long tables James looked up at the ceiling at saw to his astonishment that it had no roof. He could see the clear sky dotted with stars.

When they reached the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall placed a very worn, tattered and pointed black hat on a stool. James looked around bewildered, but every one was looking expectantly at the hat. Suddenly a tear opened just above the brim and the hat actually started to sing.

_"You may wonder_

Where you belong

To fit in right

With this throng

So put me on

And I will tell

In which house

You will dwell

If you're courageous

Brave and true

Then Gryffindor's 

The one to suit you

But if you're patient

And hard-working too

Then Hufflepuff's

Where you belong

If you're the cleverest

Above the rest

Then turn to Ravenclaw

Fit with the best

And then Slytherin

Where the cunning lie

The most ambitious 

Are wont to lie

So try me on

I'll have a look

You're in safe hands

You'll end up right"

When the hat had finished to tumultuous applause, McGonagall walked forwards and unravelled a large scroll.

"When I call your name, you will place the hat on your head and be sorted into your houses."

James and Sirius looked at each other, both confused.

"Andrews, Thomas."

A very scared, small boy with almost white blonde hair walked nervously up the steps and put the hat on. It was silent, then yelled,

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table to James's right erupted with cheers as Tom smiled with relief and he went to join them.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius walked up and the hat had barely touched his head when it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius grinned and walked over to join his housemates.

James didn't pay much attention to the next few to be sorted. He was too busy miming falling asleep to Sirius who was silently laughing. But his head jerked to the front when he heard,

"Evan, Lily." And he saw Lily, easily spotted by her mass of red hair, move to the front. His mouth dropped. Questions kept running through his head, 'What is she doing hear?, Why didn't she tell me?"

Lily put the hat on but as she turned to the front she saw James. She sat down with a jerk and stared at him. Even as the hat yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!" she just sat gaping at him. It wasn't until Professor McGonagall touched her arm that she realised she was still sitting there. She took the hat off with a smile and went to sit down.

James started getting impatient as more and more children were sorted. When finally he heard a name he was interested in.

"Lupin, Remus." He watched as Remus made his way to the hat. He looked extremely nervous but he had nothing to worry about because as soon as he put the hat on it yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Malfoy came straight after Remus and was made a Slytherin and after another one, he heard,

"Potter, James." James walked slowly to the front. He sat down and put the hat on. Without warning he heard a little voice in his ear.

__

"Well, well. Mr. Potter. Now let me see. Courage, oh yes plenty of that. And lots of talent. Loyalty, now there's something you don't see very often. Good, that makes it obvious. You're a GRYFINDOR!"

James smiled and went to join Lily, Sirius and Remus. The names were coming quicker now.

"Quirrel..SLYTHERIN!,"

"Rider, Roberts,", both Hufflepuffs. 

"Smith, GRYFFINDOR!,"

"Snape, SLYTHERIN!,"

Two Hufflepuffs, another Slytherin,

"Walker, RAVENCLAW!"

The next three went very quickly, and then finally,

"Zonova, GRYFFINDOR!" 

After the last cheers had died down and Professor McGonagall and removed the sorting hat and stool, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, to you second years and above, I hope your brains and nice and empty ready for the year ahead, and to you new first years, I hope you are looking forward to the year ahead. For now though, eat up." As he sat down the plates in front of them filled themselves with food as the whole school tucked into it with delight. In-between mouthfuls, James and Lily were both berating each other.

"Why didn't you tell me you where coming here?" James asked.

"Why didn't you! Look there's no point in moaning about it as we're here now."

"Guuf pught."

"Huh?" Lily looked at James strangely as he swallowed what he was eating.

"Good point."

"Oh."

As they'd cleared that up the talk turned to wands.

"I heard some boy managed to conjure a stag. Apparently it was snow white and galloped the length of Diagon Alley. I just shot stars out of mine. What about you James?"

He choked, 

"I, um…well…I…yeah, stars."

All too soon the plates were emptied of the delicious food. Professor Dumbledore stood up again and clapped his hands sharply to cut the hubbub of noise that was gradually rising.

"As we are all full and tired I think bed would be a good suggestion. Prefects, can you please lead your house first years to your common rooms."

"Well, they're not exactly going to lead some other houses first years to their common room are they." Sirius whispered to James and Lily who both collapsed into giggles. 

As the Gryfindor common room was fairly near to the Great Hall, it didn't take them long to get there. They stopped next to a painting of a very fat old lady. She faced the prefect, who'd introduced himself as Arthur Weasley and said,

"Password?"

"Herpo the Foul." He answered curtly. The painting swung slowly inwards to reveal a large room with lots of armchairs and a roaring log fire with chairs around it. Arthur led the small first years in and the door closed with a snap. They crowded round the bottom of a flight of stairs leading up the tower.

"Boys, you're the first door on the left. Girls, the same on the right. You'll find your luggage is already on your beds. Have a good night." And with that he went to join his friends round the fire.

They slowly climbed the stairs and James and Lily hugged tightly before going into their dormitories. As soon as he sat on his bed, which was in-between Sirius's and Remus's, James realised that although it was only 10pm he was very tired. He shoved his trunk off his bed, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow. His friends tip-toed round and quietly closed the curtains around his bed.


	5. Revenge in more ways than one

Chapter 5

The next morning, James woke and for a moment he wondered whether it was all a dream. He sat up and parted the curtains hanging round him. He saw the slumbering forms of Sirius, Remus, Peter and Adam. James laughed. 

            _'Of course it wasn't a dream!' he thought to himself.___

It was too vivid to be a dream.

He turned onto his side to see the clock on his bedside table. He saw with disgust that the luminous hands pointed to 6:30am. As he knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep he decided to go to the owlery and see Lily.

As he walked along the corridors following the map that Arthur had given him he thought about last night. He still couldn't believe that Lily was hear. He'd just managed to resist the temptation to run back to the Gryffindor tower to check that she was there when he arrived at the owlery. James reached out his hand to push the door open when he heard the voices of two people inside talking to each other. Curiosity got the better of him and he leaned forward to put his ear against the door to listen.

"Why did you act like that towards that Black guy yesterday?" 

_AN: Black as in the last name of Sirius not skin colour_

James pressed his ear harder to the wood. He was sure that that was Snapes voice.

            "Because if father had found out that I had made an enemy in Sirius Black then he would practically disown me. The Blacks are the oldest wizarding family in the country. But the other one, no, he's a mud-blood. I could see it in his eyes. He'd never heard of Wizards or Magic before. You could tell it was all new to him. If I can't get at Black for getting in my way then I'll just have to be happy with Potter. Revenge will be easy to get with him…" Just then Professor McGonagall walked up behind James and tapped James on the shoulder. He almost levitated in surprise. James put a finger to his lips and motioned for the Professor to put her ear against the door. Bemused, she did so. James followed suit and they heard Malfoy saying,

            "Take this owl for instance. It belongs to Potter, and all it would take would be to clip its wings so that it can't fly and then to throw it out of the window. I think that would be revenge enough on him don't you think? Now where's my wand?"

            Professor took one look at James' horrified face, threw the door open with a bang and marched in.

            "That was the most barbaric thing that I have _ever_ heard!" She snatched Lily from Malfoy and handed her to James.          

            "Mr. Potter I suggest that you keep your owl in your dormitory for the time being. Mr. Malfoy, you will serve detention for one month, cleaning bedpans in the hospital wing. Mr. Snape, you will serve detention for two weeks cleaning the Owlery every other evening." Before they could even think about objecting she added,

            "And be grateful it isn't more. Your detentions starts tomorrow, go back to your houses and stay there until first lesson. You may go."

            As they left Malfoy shot a look at James that could have frozen the sea.

            "Just you wait Potter, you'll get what's coming to you soon enough."

            James watched them walk down the corridor and then turned to McGonagall.

            "Thank you Professor, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along then."

            She smiled.

            "Just keep that owl out of harms way."

            She left the Owlery and carried on the way she had been going. James hurried back to the tower.

                                                                   *

            "He said he was going to do _what!"_

            James had woken Sirius and they were sitting in front of the fire in the common room.

            James stroked the soft white feathers on Lily's back.

            "He said he would clip her wings so she'd be unable to fly and then throw her out of the window so she would die."

            Sirius clenched his fist to stop himself from hitting something that would hurt him or break something.

            "James we have to do something about him."

            He thought for a moment and then a grin spread slowly across his face.

            "How about we search the castle for the entrance to the kitchens and then put a charm on the slytherins pumpkin juice?"

            James looked at Sirius, 

            "Are you kidding? We'd be in so much trouble if we were court!"

            "Then we'd better not get court."

            James grinned.

            "I'll ask Lily to help, she's really good at doing research for stuff. She'll be able to find a really good charm. But what are we waiting for. Lets go find that kitchen."

            James ran up the staircase and used the curtain rail around his bed as a perch to put Lily on, and then raced back down.

            They spent the next hour and a half searching.

            "I bet it'll be something like a picture that you have to stroke or something. My parents have got loads in the house. About twenty."

            They decided to start at the dungeons and work their way up. They walked down a flight a stairs and ended up in a broad, well-lit corridor. The two boys walked to the end, took a side each and began to work their way along. With an amazing stroke of luck the fist painting James came to had an old lady sitting at a writing desk. Seeing James she smiled.

            "Can I help you young man?"

            "Erm… well..yes. Do you know where the kitchens are by any chance?"

            "Why yes. It's the painting of a basket of fruit at the other end of the corridor. Just tickle the pear."

            James thanked the painting and walked to the other end of the corridor. He stopped when he got to the fruit basket and tickled the little pear. It giggled and then turned into a green door handle. James turned it and opened the painting out. He found that he was looking into a large room with lots of cooking apparatus. There were also lots of small creatures scurrying around preparing breakfast.

            "Sirius!"

            Sirius looked up from the painting that he was examining and grinned.

            "Good one Jamesie boy! New we'd find it."

            They climbed through the hole and into the kitchens. As soon as they were inside one of the creatures dashed up to them.

            "Is there anything we can do for you sir's?" it said in a high voice.

            Sirius grinned and stepped forwards.

            "I love houselves, they'll do anything for you." He whispered to James.

            "I'd like to ask you something. Do you like Slytherins?"

            "The houself suddenly looked scared.

            "It is not our place to say sir."

            "Surely you cant' like them!" Sirius said in disbelief. "But I heard that people who were Slytherins are the people who treat houselves the worst."

            There was a sharp intake of breath from all the houselves and they all turned to stare at the two boys.

            "The houself lowered its voice and said,

            "We had heard as much but we dared not believe it. None of us likes the Slytherins but it is not our place to say such things."

            Sirius grinned from ear to ear.

            "If you don't like them then you wouldn't do us a great favor but just happening to not notice if something happened to drop itself into their food or pumpkin juice?"

            The houself smiled and then looked around furtively as if it was scared that someone might have seen. It looked around at the other elves and they all vigorously nodded.

            James and Sirius beamed.

            "I'll take that as a yes then." James said.

            They thanked the elves and left the kitchens.

            As they walked back to the common room James looked at his watch, it was only 8 o'clock.

            "What are we gonna do now? We've got half an hour till breakfast and that lasts an hour, so we've got about an hour."

            "Sirius just shrugged.

            "Why don't we just go back to the tower and talk to your friend Lily. I'm sure there's lots you two want to talk about."

            James stopped dead; he'd completely forgotten that Lily was hear. He set off at a dead run back to the common room leaving Sirius trailing in his wake.

Well, that took a while. Please read and review even if it's just something short. I'd love to know how many people are actually reading this.(Probably about 1 if you go by the reviews for my last chapter.)

Thank you to:

Celtic Fairie : James' parents will tell him at Christmas why they didn't raise him as a wizard. Hopefully this chapter didn't sound as much like Harry Potter. I'm not meaning to but then it's the only thing I've got to go on. Please continue to judge my work, it helps a lot!!

If anyone wants to be put on a mailing list for when it's updated just say so in a review and I'll add you.

Oh, does anyone want to be a beta-reader? It would help sooooo much if someone could read through it before I post it to check for mistakes and make suggestions.

Please again say so in a review.

Once again, REDAD AND REVIEW!!!

Dari*


	6. Hysterical Snape

Chapter 6 

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked her when all three of them were sitting in the common room.

            "I didn't know if you'd still want to be friends with a freak." She said looked sadly into the fire. James and Sirius gaped at each other.

            "How could you think that?" James said confused. Then realization dawned on him. "Petunia said that, didn't she? She told you were a freak going to a freak's school."

            Lily nodded; still staring into the flames as tears slowly began to fall from her eyes.

            James put his arms around her and hugged her tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

            Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment and then said,

            "Well I guess we can all be freaks together then."

            Lily looked up at him and laughed as she watched him conjure bright red hats for the three of them with 'I am a Freak' written on them in blue.

            James looked at his friend in astonishment.

            "How…when….wha…you're just a first year!"

            "My dad taught me a few spells." Sirius said shrugging. "Now come on you two, you're both gonna wear these." Lily and James put the hats on their heads and looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

            They sat for about another half an hour before people began to slowly trickle downstairs.

            "Come on, let's get some food. I'm starving."

            "Is there ever a time when you're not hungry Sirius?" Lily asked with a grin. "You're like a walking, talking dustbin."

            "The only time I'm not hungry is when I'm flying."

            Lily and James looked at each other, confused.

            "What do you mean flying? Humans can't fly, in case you hadn't noticed."

            Sirius laughed at the confusion written on his friend faces.

            "Come on," he said. Dragging them out of the portrait hole. "I'll tell you on the way to breakfast."

            As the three friends wandered into the hall Sirius was just moving onto the finer points of the game when they were stopped by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

            "Discussing Quidditch Black? You don't mean to tell me that can actually fly?"

            Sirius shrugged.

            "I can but these two never have before."

            Malfoy burst out laughing.

            "Oh this is going to be so good. The two mud-bloods have never heard of Quidditch. Well I hope you've made a will Potter. Knowing the skill of mud-bloods it's 100 to 1 that that you'll fall and break your neck. Oh I just wish that I can watch. See you on Saturday." And with that they shoved past the trio and continued on down the corridor.

            Lily and James looked at Sirius quizzically. He held his hands up in surrender.

            "Don't look at me! I don't what that was about."

            James shrugged and continued walking to the Great Hall.

            "Come on you two. I need food!"

            Lily and Sirius looked at each other and dashed to catch up with him.

The next few days flew by as Lily, James, Sirius and Remus started to find their way around the school.

            On Wednesday as they had a free period the four of them decided to spend the afternoon doing research on the possible pranks that they could pull on the Slytherins.

            "What about this," Lily said reading from a book entitled, 'Speech impediments'

            " 'The Vocknoal potion. Administer 1 drop into a cup of liquid and the drinker will momentarily lose their voice for approximately 1 hour before it changes to the voice of the person they hate the most. Effects should last for 24 hours.' There's also one to make you lose your voice for 48 hours."

            The three boys stared at her with amazement on their faces.

            "Wow! That's so cool! How do you make the first one?"

            Lily looked at the ingredients needed for both potions.

            "They both the same except that the voice changing one needs three banshee hairs instead of one. All the other ingredients are available in the student supply cupboard."

            "Nice. I say we should start with that one. What do you think?"

            James looked round and saw them all nodding.

            "Okay. Lily and I'll go get the ingredients. You two continue looking for more potions." Sirius and Remus nodded, silently accepting James's unspoken leadership.

            "You think we can pull this off?" Lily asked him as they made their way to the dungeons.

            "Don't see what would go wrong with it. No-one's going to know it was us."

            She smiled.

            "Oh good. I don't really want to get a detention this early in the term."

            James grinned at her.

            "Ah, that's were me and Sirius differ from you. We want to try and create a record for the most detentions ever received. Good plan?"

            "It might be for you but you can count me out!"

            He laughed.

            "So where's this student cupboard then?"

After about an hour of searching through books Sirius and Remus had found about 20 different charms and potions to inflict enough pain and ridicule on the Slytherins for the rest of the term. They staggered back to the Gryffindor tower almost collapsing under the weight of the huge arm fulls of books they were both carrying and dumped them on James' bed in the dormitory. Seeing that they had about an hour before dinner they went down to the common room and sat round the fire. Suddenly Sirius' face turned as white as a vampire.

            "Oh no, this is so not good."

            Remus looked confused.

            "What's wrong? What's not good?"

            Sirius pointed to a notice pinned above the fireplace.

'Flying lessons to commence on Saturday 8th of September at 10 o'clock sharp. All 1st year students to attend.'

Remus was still confused.

            "What's wrong with that?" Then he saw who the Gryffindors would be learning to fly with.

            "Ah, that's not good."

            "It's not. I've got to go tell James. This must have been what Malfoy meant."

            Sirius rushed out of the common room leaving Remus standing just as confused as he was before.

            "Sirius! What did he say? Sirius!"

            He scowled and plonked himself into an armchair.

            "Hey Adam, want a game of chess?"

The days till Saturday flew by and suddenly it was Saturday morning and the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years were standing in two lines each holding a broomstick.

            Madame Hooch who was taking the lesson had already demonstrated how to lift off, fly in a small circle and then land back down and the whole class were eager to try it for themselves. That is, everyone except Malfoy. He was hovering on his broom to save his feet the stress of standing on their own and sneering at Madame Hooch.

            "Gods, this'll be a laugh to watch. Mud-bloods trying to fly."

            Madame Hooch who had walked silently up behind him said suddenly,

            "Right Mr Malfoy, you can be the first to try. Come on boy, we haven't got all day."

            With a glare at her, he got up off he floor, (She'd made him jump so much that he'd fallen off his broom,) he got on his broom and rose into the air. Quietly she raised her wand and pointing it at his broom whispered the words,

            "Kedo umvai."

            Suddenly his broom started to roll over and over very quickly. Malfoy's face very quickly turned green but as he hadn't fallen onto the ground the broom stopped. He had just about managed to get control of it when it started to rise into the sky bucking very vigorously. His grip suddenly slipped and he fell about 20ft to the floor. Surprisingly enough no-one stepped forward to help him as the entire class was in fits of laughter. Snape was kneeling on the floor clutching his stomach in hysterics. Malfoy got shakily up and staggered indoors. Madame Hooch looking around at her class and smiled.

            "Class dismissed."

 AN: Huge thanks to Lani, who helped me to get writing this chapter. It wouldn't have happened without her.

Kurtcobain4eva

Kel

Sky21

Thank u so much for your reviews.

I still need that beta reader if anyone wants the job.

Mailing list is still on, just leave your email in a review and I'll add you.

Peace, Dari


End file.
